Consumer image editing is on the rise due at least in part to wide availability of the mobile phones, tablets, and other portable devices that include cameras and are powerful enough to support image editing software. A variety of different editing operations may be applied to process an image. In connection with image editing operations, a user may make selections of objects and/or other portions of an image to which the editing operations are applied. Editing software may provide rudimentary tools for selection within images, for instance a selection box tool or lasso tool. It may be difficult, though, to make precise selections with such rudimentary tools and the selection process may be quite time consuming. Such tools may also be difficult to use on mobile phones, tablets, and other mobile platforms, which may result in user frustration.